


Olympic Dreams.

by MrsACrichton



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>USA Head Coach, Ben Browder meets a double Gold Medallist Claudia Black at the Sydney games in 2000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story begins in 1996, and continues to present day.
> 
> I know some fans don't like AR/AU stories. 
> 
> I'm still not sure about this story.   
> Its not quite finished yet, I will add to it when I can. Please bare with me.
> 
> This was the original idea I had for Forbidden Lovers. But I chickened out and rewrote it as a different idea.

OLYMPIC DREAMS.

 

ATLANTA, USA 1996.

The sun shone above her, its heat making her stomach roll.  
She had made it to the final of the Women's 100 meters.

Breathing deeply, Claudia Black stood in the Australian colours.

On Claudia's left in lane two was the American runner, who's name Claudia couldn't remember, or even care about. The person to Claudia's right in lane four, however, was the favourite to win. The British runner, Jessica Lees.  
'Over my dead body' Claudia had thought when she'd read that.

"Stay focused, don't do anything stupid, do your best. There's no tomorrow, just today." Claudia's coach, James had said just moments ago.

'I have to beat the Brit, I will beat the Brit' She thought to herself. 'I wont be beaten by the Brit.'

A unseen male voice called out over the tanoy, to announce the runners and their countries.

"In lane Two, representing the United States of America, Tammy Jamiesson." The home crowd's cheers echoed throughout the stadium.  
"In lane Three, representing Australia, Claudia Black" The cheers were still loud, and the Australian supporters made their presents known.   
"In lane Four, representing Great Britain, Jessica Lees." The cheers were loud, and many Union Jack flags were waving.

The male voice continued to call the seven runners names and countries out. 

The silence descended on the crowd.

"Take your marks"

All seven runners moved into their starting blocks.

Claudia felt sick with nerves. Her personal best at the 100 meters was 11.032 seconds.

"Breathe" She told herself silently, "You can do this."

"SET"

Claudia lent her weight forward onto her hands.

"BANG"

The crowd roared their support for the runners.

Claudia got a good, no, great start, already running ahead of the other six runners.

The race ended.

"Gold medal and the new Olympic record goes to the Australian runner Claudia Black , Silver to American Tammy Jamiesson, and Bronze to the Italian Francesca Lotta."

As Claudia sat on the track trying to catch her breath, she could see the British runner in tears at coming fifth, having been beaten by the Canadian runner. 

"Well done" Said the American runner to Claudia as she stood.  
"Thanks" Claudia replied.

 

**

 

Ben Browder sat watching the race from the coaching area, and was impressed by the winner.  
Behind him, in the public seating area were three men who judging from their comments didn't know how to talk about women runners with respect.

"Got talent, that winner does" Laughed one.  
"In more ways than one" Said another.

 

"Fucksake" Ben muttered under his breath, and left to speak to the runner from his team. He hated to hear men talking about women that way. He passed the winner from Australia who was talking to the media from her own country.

"So Claudia, Olympic champion, how you feeling right now?" The reporter asked.  
'Stupid question' Ben thought to himself as he passed.  
"Well, completely amazed, I never thought that I'd win, or even qualify for the final, but I did." Claudia beamed at the reporter.

'Holy shit, that voice, that accent' Ben thought as he stood talking to his runner nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex dream in following chapter.

Four Years Later.

Sydney Olympics, 2000.

Ben stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac in Sydney. This was to be his last Olympics as head coach, he wanted to move out of America and live some were else.

One thing he did know, he wanted to see the Australian runner again, the one who'd won the Gold four years earlier. 

Once Ben had settled into his room that he had for himself, he decided to go for a walk and see what the Olympic park was like.  
Getting a bottle of water and a paper from a stand he sat under a shaded tree and began to read.  
Her name jumps out at him instantly.

"OVER: CLAUDIA AND JAMES"  
The photo was of Claudia and a man Ben didn't know.

Ben read the fount page.

"Olympic Champion, Claudia Black, 28, and her former coach James have split, a spokesperson for Black has confirmed, that the couple who were due to marry later next year have ended their relationship."

Ben couldn't help but feel happy about that.

Walking around the Olympic village, Ben decided to have a drink at the on site bar having seen a large group of the Australian team there. Maybe she was among them.  
Ben scanned the crowd quickly and walked up to the bar.

Sitting at the bar with his beer, he saw her. Talking to two friends at one of the bar tables. One of them was female with shoulder length blonde hair. The other was male, he looked like he was part of the basketball team.  
Not wanting to interrupt, or seam like he was stalking her he concentrated on his drink.

"Hey Lani, another round, thanks" The smoky voice caught Ben by surprise, and he coughed on his drink. She was there, like right there in front of him.  
'Do something' He told himself.

"Drinks on me, here." Ben handed over enough money for the drinks. "Hi I'm Ben Browder, I'm head coach for the USA team" Ben added.  
'Damn, those eyes, that smile' Claudia thought.  
"I'm Claudia" She said as Lani, the bartender poured the drinks out.  
"Yeah I know, I was there in '96 when you won Gold at the 100 meters, congratulations by the way." Ben smiled. 'well she hasn't thrown the drinks over me... yet' he thinks.

"Oi Claude, stop talking and get back here with the drinks" Came the young girls voice from the table.  
"Ok Gigi, stop complaining, I'm coming." Claudia called back. " You wanna join us" She asked him.  
"I don't want to impose"   
" You wont." Claudia said. She touched his arm gently and Ben could feel the tingle of the touch on his skin. He was sure she could feel it too.  
"Ok sure, here let me bring them over" Ben nodded at the four drinks before joining Claudia and her two friends at the table.

"This is Ben, he's the head coach of the USA team." Claudia introduced him to her two friends. " This is Anthony he's part of our basketball team and this is Gigi who is a swimmer." Claudia said as Ben and Ant shook hands.   
Ben loved Claudia's sense of humour. Her laugh did things to him that he loved, apart from when he had to stand up to use the men's, that was difficult. 

Later that night Ben lay in bed, thinking about her, the way she looked, the smell of the shampoo she was using. She smelt amazing.  
On the other side of the village, Claudia sat on her bed and yellow tank top and white shorts her hair was up in a loose pony tail.

"What do you think of him?" Gigi asked her.  
"Who"  
"The American head coach, the one who was chatting you up all night, the one you couldn't stop looking at." Gigi said grinning at her.

"I don't know. He seamed nice, but.. don't look at me like that G, after James I just don't want a relationship at the moment." Claudia said. " Yeah I thought he was good looking, and sweet too." She lent back against her pillow, breathing out slowly.   
"You like him don't you"  
God this girl was relentless sometimes like a bulldog, she wasn't going to let this go.  
"What? .... I " Claudia tried to protest and instead threw a pillow at Gigi, that hit her in the head. "Stop it G, I doubt he'd even look at me twice, he's probably got a wife and kids some were." 

 

**

Ben was panting, moaning loudly.  
She felt amazing.  
Sweat glistened on their skin as they moved. Ben kissed her neck deeply.   
"So... good, close" He moaned.  
"Almost..." She came hard.   
He let go.

Ben woke suddenly. He was glad he was alone in the room.  
"Oh come on, it wasn't even real, gimmeabreak" He grumbled, kicking the covers off him.  
Damn he was so hard.  
Looking at his watch, he decided to just get up and turn off the alarm, and have a shower.

 

Turing on the warm water on the shower, Ben stepped into the roomy shower cubical.  
Using the body wash provided he washed his body before letting the warm water wake him up further. He was still hard.  
OK, haven't thought about doing that for a while. He thought as he lent against the wall.

Ben closed his eyes and let his mind drift off, his hand moved around his erection and began to move. He wasn't thinking of anyone else but that smoking hot Australian he'd chatted up all night. He felt his ball tightening up against his body and he came calling her name.

 

That dream stayed on his mind all though breakfast. He had not fantasized about anyone before. Not even his now ex-wife.  
Why did she have this affect on him, He was hardly a teenager anymore.

Over that day he tried several times not to think of the way she talked, the way she lifted the bottle of Fosters up to her lips. The way her hair lay against her back as she walked away.  
'OK, Get a grip.' he told himself.

Three days past until he ran into her again.

Claudia sat quietly on a chair, listening to music on her CD player, before going to race in the first heat of the 800 meters.

He didn't want to interrupt her so he stood away.  
'Good luck' he mouthed at her when she saw him just before going onto the track.  
'Thanks' she mouthed back with a smile.

Claudia's new coach was a tall, creepy looking man called Wane.

"This heat will be easy for you, the only one you need to look out for is the American runner, she's young, this is her first Olympics. But this is your race. Your home ground." Wane told her before going out onto the track.  
Wane hadn't been Claudia's choice for her coach. Honestly, he creped her out, a lot. He was like a pervert, drooling over the young girls in the team.

This was the first of several heats on that day for Claudia, and she needed to stay focused and not let her mind drift to the American head coach.


	3. Chapter 3

"To Claudia Black, the champion of the 800 meters." Ant was stood on a bar stool, drink in hand and drunk.  
"Congratulations" Said the Canadian runner who had come in second.  
"Thanks" Claudia laughed at Ant who was now trying and failing to down the rest of his drink and was spilling it over his t-shirt.

Their laughter called to Ben he walked home after a race.  
Walking into the bar he spotted Claudia drinking with a unknown guy this made Ben jealous.  
"Ben, hi long time no see" Claudia beamed at him as he walked over to the bar.  
"Hi, get you a drink?" He asked her returning the beaming smile she was giving him.  
She nodded and the unknown male had suddenly gone.  
"Congrats on the 800 meters, how many meddles is that now?" He asked smiling.  
"Oh, four, no.... five. one was silver though." She said. Then her entire body language changed. She seamed distracted for a moment even scared, Ben looked over to were she was looking at.  
A tall, creepy-looking man was stood by the door glaring at them at the bar.  
"You ok?" He asked  
"I'm sorry..... I gotta go" Claudia said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Can I see you again"  
"I don't think that its a good idea, I really am sorry Ben." She left with the creep.  
Ben sat on his bar stool, concerned. He had seen that look before on a woman's face.

A hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Wane is protective of her. He was in the army and then in the athletics team years ago." Ant said. "She likes you a lot, but the shit with James has left her vulnerable, if your not serious about her, leave her alone. If you are, great." Ant added.

Ben wasn't going to give up, he didn't know the meaning of the word.

It was past two in the morning when Ben tapped on the window of the room Claudia shared with Gigi. The window opened.  
"Ben" Claudia said quietly. "What are you doing here, if anyone sees you here, you'll be fired." She added.  
"Had to make sure you were ok, you seamed very upset earlier." Ben said his voice quiet too. "I'm sorry if you were sleeping"  
"I'm ok" Claudia was now climbing out the window in a white racer top that had a picture of a kangaroo on the fount and pail blue trakies on with flip-flops.

'This is mad, I don't even know him' she thought as she gently closed the window behind her.  
"You gonna be warm enough?" He asked. Looking at her. God she was hot.  
Her hair was down and Ben could see for the first time just how long it was.

"Well, if not you'll just have to keep me warm." Claudia beamed at him.   
Was she teasing or was she as he hoped, serious?.

A noise made her turn and run down the lane between the block of rooms for the teams.  
Ben gave chase. She let him catch her.  
Around a corner Ben pulled her to him.  
She felt so soft and warm in his arms.

Claudia lent into him.  
Was she going to kiss him, yeah she was. Just as a large group of the Brazilian basketball team walked past.

Claudia kissed him deeply. Her arms around his neck, her back up against the wall.  
Ben pushed himself up against her gently, but letting her know she had that affect on him. He kissed her as deeply as she was kissing him. Her tongue played with his, teasing flicks that made Ben groan silently.  
They parted after several moments.

"Your so.... beautiful" Ben said breathlessly. He ran his hands under her top, on her skin.   
The touches were doing things to her, she could feel it, that feeling growing in her stomach.  
"Don't worry about Wane, He isn't my coach after tonight." She said softly. " I sacked him." Her eyes drifted down to his lips, round two.  
'Fuck, he can kiss' She thought as Ben's left hand drifted down to her backside. Pulling her closer to his hard-on.  
Claudia rolled her hips against his, moaning gently as the feeling grew again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: General fluff, those allergic to fluff continue at your own risk. ;-)

They saw each other again the next evening and the following evening after.  
They talked, laughed and flirted more.

Gigi would tease her about the time she was spending with Ben and how she would light up when she saw him.

"Your falling for him arnt you" Gigi asked, the next morning at breakfast.  
Claudia shrugged, smiling and saying nothing.

"Who's your coach now?" Ant asked.  
"Virginia Hey. she won five golds about eight years ago, she retired from the sport just before '96" Claudia said.

 

TEN DAYS LATER.

 

Ben had asked Claudia out on a date, at a restaurant in Sydney.  
The closing ceremony was less than a day away and with no more medals to be won on the track, Claudia had said yes.

They just didn't bank on the worlds media or Claudia's ex being there.

Ben held her seat out for her as she sat.  
"My grandmother always told me to treat a lady proper, that includes pulling her chair out." Ben smiled as he sat opposite her.  
"Shit, why is he here" Claudia suddenly exclaimed looking over Ben's shoulder.  
"Who?" Ben asked. He looked over his shoulder quickly then back at her. "Who's that"  
" James" Claudia said, " Do you mind if we go some were else, I don't want to see him." She added.  
"Of course" Ben stood.

It was too late.  
"Claudia." James walked over, no pranced over, to them with a grin on his face. "How are you, who is this?"

Ben placed his hand on the small of her back, more for her benefit than anyone else.  
"None of your damn business James." Claudia snapped at her ex.  
Ben had never heard her snap at anyone before, and he was, curiously, turned on.  
"Ben Browder, I'm head coach for the USA team." Ben replied coldly.  
"Another coach, well, you need to watch this one Ben." James said coldly.  
Claudia had told him what had happened with her ex and how he had made her feel.

 

"I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't" Claudia said as they left quickly via the back door.  
"Don't need to apologise, I believe I promised you dinner and that is what your getting." He held out his hand and smiled inwardly when she took it.   
"Thanks Ben"  
"No problem"

 

After a small detour to avoid the press that seamed to magically appear, Ben found himself sitting on the beach eating fish and chips with Claudia.  
"Not quite what I had in mind, but" Ben sighed.  
"No this is perfect" Claudia said as she bit into her fish.  
"Good."  
Claudia could only nod.  
"Here you've got a bit of batter, there" Ben said as he cupped her cheek gently and brushed the offending batter away.  
"Oh, thanks, here" Claudia held up her piece of fish for him to try. she gasped when she felt his tongue glide over her finger.  
"Your right, that is good, I should'a had that" Ben said as they held the gaze for several more moments.

What was that feeling growing inside him, it couldn't be, could it.   
From that evening, the signs she was giving him told him she was ready, he just hoped he was reading them right.  
"Shame the games are going to be over tomorrow" Ben said as she finished off the last of the chips.  
"I have really enjoyed this, thank you"   
" I know it wasn't part of the plan eating fish and chips on the beach." Ben smiled as he felt her lean into him.  
"Mmm hmm." Claudia nodded " I really have enjoyed this."   
She kissed his cheek softly then lay her head against his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back towards the room that Claudia shared with Gigi, Ben slipped his jacket around her shoulders after he noticed her shiver slightly.

"I'm sorry again for the meal, it wasn't quite what I had in mind." Ben said.  
"Its fine really, I had a really nice time." Claudia said, her heart beating quickly as Ben stood closely to her, wanting to hold him and never let him go.  
Ben quivered at her touch on his bicep. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight." Ben said gently holding her face in his hands.  
They moved closer to each other about to kiss. Their lips were millimetres away from each other.

"Stop necking and get in here" Gigi's voice grumbled from the now open window.  
"Fucksake!!!" Claudia swore.  
Claudia shot Gigi a glare that made Gigi put her head back inside the room mouthing, 'Sorry'

Ben resumed his previous pose before the interruption, drawing her mouth to his and kissing her gently.

Claudia handed Ben his jacket back and walked through the open door to her room.  
Ben waved her off, and walking back to his room with the biggest grin on his face.  
'Damn you got it bad, Ben' He told himself as he climbed into bed.

 

The next morning everything changed.

Ben knew some thing was wrong the moment he walked out of his room to go to breakfast.  
The looks and whispers he got behind his back told him he was at the centre of it.

 

"Have you seen this?" Ant asked Claudia.  
Claudia shook her head.  
"You and that American head coach" Ant said.  
"His name is Ben, Ant!!" Claudia said through gritted teeth.  
"Ok, you and that Ben, front page." Ant put down the paper he was reading to show Claudia the photo's.  
The photo's were of her and Ben kissing outside her room in the village. The second was of her and Ben sitting together on the beach eating fish and chips, the last photo was of Ben with his arm around Claudia as they sat talking, her head was on his shoulder.  
The headline on the paper was:  
"NEW LOVE FOR CLAUDIA?"

Claudia began to read the report.

"Claudia Black and the American head coach, Ben Browder have been snapped kissing while, sources say, out on a date. The head coach, who is leaving the post after the closing ceremony of the Sydney games, is reportedly still married."

Claudia's heart sank. The press knew. This was bad, very bad.  
"Claude, I'm sorry" Ant began.  
"This is not true, this bit about him still being married, their divorced and have been for almost five years." Claudia said her eye's stung with tears. "This is bullshit" Claudia stood and left.

 

Ben walked passed the newsstand and froze.  
On the papers front page were three photo's of him and Claudia together, including one that showed them kissing.  
"Shit" Ben swore.  
He half ran to the meal hall. Claudia was coming out of it almost in tears.

"Claudia, I never arranged for that" He said.  
"I know you didn't, it must have been that bastard James." She said in tears now.  
Ben held her, he didn't care that half the hall was looking at them, she needed him and he was going to be there for her.  
"Lets go some were more private." Ben said and Claudia nodded.

The closing ceremony was still over twelve hours away.  
They had time.

Once in his room, they sat for several minutes while Claudia finished crying.

"If you don't want to see me, I understand" She began.  
"No, I want to keep on seeing you, if you'll let me." Ben said, surprised, he sat looking at her.  
"Is it true your leaving after today, the head coach job"   
"Yeah it is. Want to do something different, just not sure what."  
"Yeah, what could you do" Claudia had cheered up now and was smiling.  
"That's better" Ben said looking at her.  
"What is" Claudia sniffed.   
"You, not in tears over some prick who didn't or ever will know how to treat a woman." Ben said.  
"He wasn't all bad, not in the beginning...." Claudia stopped talking and looked at him for several moments. Before she stood up, and, walked over to Ben. 

She was under him and it felt amazing.  
Though the were only kissing, it still felt great. His t-shirt was off, and so was his tracksuit pants, leaving Ben with just his boxers on. Claudia was dressed in just her bra and pants.  
The curtains were drawn and the door locked.

"You still want to" Ben felt a idiot for asking.   
Claudia nodded and kissed him again this time with more passion.  
Ben groaned as their hips began to move against each other.  
Claudia was also moaning at the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, hope you enjoyed it. As I've said its not quite finished yet.


End file.
